El PlayStation y Sakura
by ASUKA02
Summary: Debía desaparecerlo a como diera lugar, apartarla de esa porquería roba novias, y ya sabía cómo, el problema era como separarlo de Sakura cuando ella lo usaba a toda hora. *Two-shot NaruSaku* post-guerra "especial cumpleaños de Sakura - año 2015".
1. Parte 1

N/A: Historia corta de dos capítulos, un especial en honor al cumpleaños de mi kunoichi favorita. Sakura Haruno (Por más que Kishi destrozara su personaje con ese final, yo siempre tendré presente que en sus momentos ella llego a ser una de las mejores ninjas).

Advertencia: _AR Postguerra NaruSaku_

_Los personajes son de Kishimoto, y la imagen de la portada es de LadyGT, sólo es mía la historia que presento._

.

* * *

*******El PlayStation y Sakura* **

By ASUKA02

**PARTE 1**

**.**

**.**

Los golpes en su puerta hicieron que Naruto soltara un bufido fastidiado, no quería interrupciones, pensó que seguro era la señora del condominio que venía a cobrarle el alquiler —¿Quién? —pregunto sin moverse del mueble, lugar donde llevaba varias horas sentado.

—Soy yo, Sakura.

Naruto sonrió poniendo en pausa el juego y fue a abrir la puerta sintiéndose alegre, Sakura se veía lindísima con ese nuevo peinado, llevaba puesto un suéter verde claro y un pantalón ajustado que realzaba su cuerpo femenino, sus ojos verdes, sus labios rosados, ella era perfecta para él.

—¡Naruto aun no te has vestido!. —protesto sacándolo de su ensueño.

El rubio abrió los ojos como plato, durante horas había olvidado completamente que iban a salir, —¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKURA-CHAN! —la envolvió en un efusivo abrazo.

Viendo la apariencia de su novio, en pantalones cortos y una franela sucia, Sakura lo adivino y medio triste dijo, —lo habías olvidado ¿verdad?

—¡Jamás y nunca!. —Exclamó ofendido, —sólo me distraje un poco aquí, — la pelirosa le miro con ojos entrecerrados hasta que decidió finalmente saludar con un suave besó al rubio.

La paz duro sólo dos segundos.

—¡Por dios Naruto!, ¡ni siquiera te has cepillado los dientes!. —se quejo entrando completamente al apartamento del ninja.

—¡Claro que me cepille!. —mintió rascándose la nuca, había perdido la noción del tiempo.

—¿Cuando? —replicó ella observando todo el lugar. —¡esto es un basurero!, debes dejar esa porquería de aparato o un día amanecerás comido por las ratas, ¿sabes lo peligroso que es el orina de las ratas?, seguro no lo sabes, pero es un veneno para los humanos.

—No es una porquería Sakura-chan, es el mejor invento que han hecho los no-ninjas, —defendió al que ahora irónicamente era su mejor amigo, después de que Sasuke se fuera de Konoha otra vez y a falta de misiones Naruto tenía un nuevo vicio que estaba a poco por superar al ramen.

Sakura resoplo y Naruto insistió.

—Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero soy muy resistente Sakura-chan, nada me pasara, ¿y si me pasa tu y yo jugamos a la doctora y al enfermito? —pregunto moviendo ambas cejitas de manera pervertida.

Ella torció los ojos, conocía muy bien las debilidades de su novio y comenzaban con el ramen y terminaban con ella, o así era antes, estaba súper arrepentida de haber colaborado para comprar _ese_ objeto.

Llevándose ambas manos a la cintura y con expresión de disgusto le pregunto —¿Vamos a salir o te quedaras aquí a seguir jugando con eso?

Se rasco la nuca abrumado, estaba en medio de un juego buenísimo —si vamos a salir Sakura-chan, pero…

Se sentía dividido, le faltaba poco para superar el nivel 38 de los Súper Ninjas, moría de curiosidad por ver el siguiente mundo, elegir entre el videojuego o hacer cosas de novios, era algo que no quería hacer, pero era el cumpleaños de Sakura-chan y eso era más importante. Aunque se conocía muy bien, si se iba sin terminar el juego pasaría todo el paseo pensando en lo que dejo a medias.

Se alboroto el cabello estresado, vio al juego y a su novia. —¡oh por dios, estas eligiendo entre yo y esta estúpida cosa! —se ofendió ella.

Naruto se puso de pie de un salto, tocando el codo de la pelirosa de manera cariñosa insistió con vehemencia —!claro que no Sakura-chan!, pero si me dejas terminar el juego que ya me faltan dos niveles haremos todo lo que tú quieras!. —se atrevió a proponer.

Sakura se indigno, era su segundo cumpleaños con Naruto de novio y el primero fue muy bonito, ahora él no parecía muy motivado a superar el anterior.

Con los brazos cruzados protesto —¡Llevas doce días encerrado aquí!, ¡jugando el bendito juego ese!, he tenido paciencia, porque soy una novia "compresiva", pero te estás pasado, ese aparato es nocivo para ti, ¡mírate, hueles mal y te está saliendo barba!.

El Uzumaki se paso una mano por el rostro y se sorprendió, tenía las mejillas rasposas —¡es mi primera barba Sakura-chan! —exclamó emocionado, sólo trataba de hacerla sonreír pero no sirvió de nada.

Naruto puso ojitos de cordero, junto ambas manos como si fuese a rezar, —por favor Sakura-chan, sólo serán unos diez o quince minutos, depende de las vidas que logre ganar.

Sakura torció los ojos y resignada soltó un suspiro —que remedio, termina tu adorado juego, pero tendrás que comprarme un helado enorme, enorme, ¡enorme!.

—¡Vaya que sí¡ será el mejor Sakura-chan!, ni siquiera podrás con su peso. —aseguro muy contento.

Naruto se sentó nuevamente frente al televisor que tenía en la sala y sentado en el viejo sofá le indico a Haruno que se sentara, ella sacudió el lugar con uno de los cojines y se sentó al lado de su novio.

Doce días atrás Sakura había acompañado al jinchuruki a comprar un televisor, Naruto nunca había tenido un televisor, pero quiso uno para que Sakura pudiera quedarse más tiempo con él en el apartamento sin aburrirse.

Un comerciante extranjero les ofreció una Tv. en combo con una caja negra que según se conectaba al televisor y garantizaba horas de entretenimiento, según el hombre era la moda Sunagakure y hasta el Kazekage tenía uno.

Naruto jamás había escuchado hablar sobre ese aparato llamado PlayStation, desconfiado no quería hacer el trato porque costaba mucho dinero, y el estaba ahorrando para el regalo de su novia y pagar la renta del apartamento, pero Sakura hizo el aporte y regresaron con el extraño aparato y la televisión, ahora Naruto ya ni salía de la casa.

"_En parte también es mi culpa" _pensó ella resignada.

—¿Que son esas cosas rojas? —le pregunto Sakura señalando el televisor pasados los primeros diez minutos.

—Ah, son para ganar vidas extras Sakura-chan, —contesto sin mirarla. —tengo que recoger al menos cien y gano una vida.

Minutos después la pelirosa noto que Naruto comenzaba el mismo mundo una y otra vez gracias a esas fulanas "vidas extras", perdía ante los mismo obstáculos. Bostezó aburrida.

—Si sabes que por allí no hay salida, ¿por qué sigues insistiendo? —pregunto fastidiada.

—Es que hay un truco, lo que pasa es que no recuerdo bien.

Sakura no volvió a hablar en varios minutos, pensaba que tal vez hubiera sido mejor que le tocara trabajar ese día en el hospital, al menos allí estuviera haciendo algo bueno y no perdiendo el tiempo.

Al notar el silencio extremo de su novia, Naruto puso en pausa el juego.

—Discúlpame Sakura-chan, tu eres más importante que cualquier juego del mundo, dame unos minutos me iré a bañar y vamos a comer.

El rostro de la ninja se ilumino, —Anda, pero aféitate, tus mejillas parecen dos lijas.

Naruto se marcho y Sakura sonrió radiante, ese si era su Naruto, poco después escucho el agua de la regadera y luego el cepillo de dientes.

**.**

El rubio se afeitaba con mucho cuidado pensando en donde llevar a comer a su novia.

—¿Al Ichiraku otra vez?, se va a enojar. —murmuro pensativo, él sólo se había ocupado de comprar un obsequio, pensaba llevarla a comer a uno de los puesto de la calle, pero ahora que Sakura parecía decepcionada Naruto se lamentaba de no tener suficiente dinero para llevarla a un lugar elegante.

Luego de afeitarse y vestirse con su ropa limpia, iba muy sonriente hacia la sala cuando escucho el sonido del playstation, el rubio sintió algo malísimo en el pecho y un escalofríos recorriéndole la punta de los dedos, había dejado el juego a medias, paralizado en pausa, y así esperaba dejarlo hasta regresar de su salida con Sakura.

Caminaba despacio, como si fuese al matadero, como si fuese perdido a un ser muy querido.

—¡¿Sakura-chan que hiciste?! —chillo agarrándose la cabeza con ambas manos escandalizado. —¡mi juego!, ¡me dejaste morir!.

Sakura bufo, —no seas idiota.

Naruto se retorcía en el mueble sin atreverse a mirar a la pantalla del televisor.

—Deberías agradecerme, hice que ganaras.

Rápidamente miro el televisor, era cierto, entonces el dolor en su pecho aumento. _"No puede ser, Sakura-chan lo logro antes que yo"_

Había amanecido jugando ese juego y Sakura simplemente se llevaba los créditos y lo peor de todo era que no había visto que sucedía cuando superaban todos los niveles.

Sakura con control en mano y sin apartar los ojos del televisor admitió —Es genial este juego, pero esta algo flojo, le falta más dificultad.

"_¿Flojo?",_ Naruto lo veía complicado, había repetido varias veces cada nivel para poder pasar al siguiente.

Enojado, respiro hondo y trato de calmarse, con seriedad le dijo —vamos Sakura-chan, se hace tarde.

Sakura ni lo miro.

—Iremos pero déjame pasar este nivel. —Sakura había comenzado el juego desde el primer nivel y quería pasarlos uno a uno por su propio merito.

—¿Eh? —balbuceo sorprendido.

—Sí, también es mío, literalmente pague el 75 % de su costo.

Completamente pasmado, Naruto balbuceó —¿Eh?

Dos horas después…

Tirado en el sofá Naruto estaba súper aburrido, (sólo había un control y Sakura se había adueñado de este), con control en mano estaba con los pies doblados sobre el sofá, cómoda, mordiéndose los labios de emoción. Estaba completamente cautivada con otro juego, uno que Naruto ni siquiera había jugado.

—Sakura-chan se está haciendo de noche. —aviso por enésima vez.

—¿Sabes Naruto?, la verdad es que ya no tengo ganas de salir.

Quien hablaba era el vicio, no su Sakura-chan, Naruto miro con ceño la consola del PlayStation, era divertido cuando él estaba jugando, pero ahora que los lugares habían cambiado no le gustaba ser ignorado, tampoco quería que Sakura pasara su cumpleaños número diecinueve encerrada ahí.

Naruto camino hacia la cocina, haría algo imperdonable, algo que Sakura-chan ni se imaginaba, algo para lo que tenía una excusa perfecta. Tomo aire y rogo mentalmente que Sakura jamás se enterara de lo que haría, abrió la pequeña puertecita en la pared y puso la mano en la palanca.

Sin ninguna consideración por los alaridos emocionados de su novia en la sala anunciando que iba llegando a una meta, Naruto lo hizo, se vengó, bajo la pequeña palanca y la oscuridad reino en todo el apartamento del Uzumaki, la respuesta de la kunoichi fue inmediata.

—¡No puede ser!, —se lamentaba tirando de sus cabellos rosados, —¡No puede ser!, —no podía creer su mala suerte, ni porque estaba de cumpleaños dejaba de pasarle cosas malas —¡demonios, maldición!.

.

.

.

* * *

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Ya estoy de regreso con la parte final de este two-shot.

Agradecimientos a los que comentaron la primera parte: **IngDeac****, ****darkengel-sora****, ****ColorsInTheSky****, ****nils, ****Chobits3****, Harumaki-chan, ****NicoleAnimes****, ****sakurita, **** , ****Guest**** (0.1), ****Merry Beaker Fractale****, ****Kurama-kun, ****cinlayj2****, ****Sakuita 01****, ****FlordePrimavera, ****yomii20****, ****daliapvperez.**

**.**

* * *

*******El PlayStation y Sakura* **

By ASUKA02

**PARTE 2 **(final)

**.**

**.**

Naruto llevando una vela encendida se dirigió hacia donde estaba Sakura, —tranquila Sakura-chan, sólo es uno videojuego.

Ella soplo frustrada, —era una meta, un objetivo que se me escapa de las manos justo cuando estaba a punto de ganar. —explico aun sin creer su mala suerte.

Naruto se sintió horrible, quizás había exagerado, quizás debió dejarla ganar, pero no podía, sabía que llegar al final sólo era el principio de uno nuevo nivel.

Sakura se asomo por la ventana y todos tenían electricidad, aquello sólo significaba una cosa, miro a Naruto con ojos acusadores, él tramito saliva asustado _"Sakura-chan me descubrió"._

Sabía lo que vendría, primero le gritaría, luego lo golpearía, después le diría lo decepcionada que estaba de él, pero lo peor, a lo que más le temía era a que ella diera por terminada la relación.

—¡Espera Sakura-chan puedo explicarlo!.—suplico agitando las manos como un demente.

Ella lo señalo con uno dedo. —tú, baka, ¡olvidaste pagar la luz!, ¿cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?

Naruto volvió a respirar, ¿era sólo eso?, creyó que la excusa inicial ya no le serviría, pero ahora veía que si, era una suerte que Sakura lo creyera incapaz de hacerle algún daño. Y era verdad jamás le haría algún daño excepto esto, pero lo había hecho por su bien y él suyo propio.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan. —se disculpo rascándose una mejilla con el dedo. —lo olvide.

Sakura estaba indignada, quería seguir jugando y una idea se formo en su mente, una malvada, se llevaría el PlayStation a su casa, allá podría jugar cuando llegara del trabajo.

Naruto había puesto varias velas y Sakura le sonrió con dulzura —Naruto, te perdono porque te quiero.

El rubio se sonrojo —Aw… gracias Sakura-chan.

—¿Tú me quieres mucho verdad?

—Claro que si Sakura-chan.

"_Pero no voy a compartir mi PlayStation" _pensó astutamente, estaba seguro de que ella iba a pedírselo prestado.

Sakura rodeando la cintura del futuro Hokage le dijo con voz suave y sensual —¿sabes?, hoy si me tome el té.

Naruto puso cara de pervertido. —eso quiere decir que...

Ella asintió lentamente, tomo una de las velas y se la llevo con ellos hasta la habitación del rubio, puso la vela en la mesa al lado de la cama y sin que se dijeran una palabra comenzaron a besarse y a quitarse la ropa. Pronto las prendas fueron quedando esparcidas en el suelo y las caricias y besos aumentaron.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó desnudo y solo en la cama, abrió los ojos con pereza y al no ver el cuerpo de su amada se sorprendió —¿Sakura-chan? —murmuro extrañado.

El ninja salió de la cama, se puso los calzones y su pantalón naranja, luego se dirigió a la sala esperando encontrársela allí comiendo cereal, como ya varias veces había pasado, el apartamento ya no estaba tan oscuro porque la luz del sol se filtraba por el vidrio de una ventana en la sala.

—¡Sakura-chan!, ¿estás en el baño?

Ella nunca se iba sin despedirse, —parece que se fue.

Se arriesgo a devolver la electricidad al apartamento y rascándose la nuca se sentó en el mueble, entonces noto que algo faltaba.

—¡Eeeeeh! —chillo escandalizado. —¡me han robado!.

Reviso todo el apartamento y entonces noto que lo único que faltaba era el PlayStation, ¿quien en su sano juicio robaría al héroe del mundo?, al ninja más fuerte de la aldea. El rubio saco rápidamente sus propias conclusiones.

—Sakura-chan me ha tendido una trampa. —murmuro perplejo.

El jinchuriki comió algo, termino de vestirse y se dirigió a casa de su novia, allí la señora Mebuki lo recibió y le dijo que Sakura estaba en su cuarto, fue en busca de su hija y Naruto se sentó en el mueble de la sala a esperar a que la pelirosa diera la cara.

La kunoichi salió de su cuarto a regañadientes, tuvo que dejar el juego en pausa, había sido interrumpida justo cuando estaba en la mejor parte, y eso no era nada agradable.

—¿Que pasa Naruto?. —pregunto sin ningún ánimo de quedarse allí mucho tiempo.

Él rubio se puso de pie apenas la vio —eso quisiera saber yo, ¿por qué te llevaste el play?

—No quise despertarte para pedírtelo prestado.

Naruto se sentía realmente estúpido por haber caído redondito en la trampa de su novia.

—No podías traértelo así, sin avisarme, sin pedirme permiso. —se quejo hablando con seriedad.

Sakura se cruzo de brazos, —a ver, literalmente yo lo compre y te lo obsequie, eso me da derecho a usarlo cuando quiera.

—Cierto, pero yo también puse dinero, lo que me enoja es que no me avisaras Sakura-chan.

Mentira, lo que Naruto quería era ya no compartir más el play, Sakura le había quitado su droga.

Sakura reconoció su error —lo siento, no debí traerlo sin avisarte, pero ya sabes que lo tengo.

No hubo forma de quitarle la consola y Naruto espero impacientemente durante dos días a que ella se aburriera, pero eso no sucedía, de hecho ella había comprado varios CD con más juegos y según Naruto había tenido el descaro de informárselo.

También se había enterado por su suegro que Sakura había pedido sus vacaciones en el hospital, y por lo visto estaba usando esos días libres para jugar videojuegos, porque a él no se lo había informado.

"_Ella no quiere perder el tiempo conmigo" _pensó el rubio deprimido acostado en el viejo sofá de su apartamento.

.

.

—¡Ya llegue mamá!, —anunció Sakura dejando las bolsas de víveres sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Cuando Mebuki salió del cuarto de lavado Sakura no había dejado ni las huellas, dos minutos después escucho el sonido del PlayStation en el cuarto de su hija, la señora Haruno rodo los ojos, la irritaba la misma musiquita todos los días, todo el día.

—¡Bájale volumen!

—¡Ya le baje! —respondió en voz alta desde el cuarto, estaba sentada sobre una almohada en el suelo, frente a su nuevo amor, la consola.

Ya en la tarde cuando tenía los ojos irritados, se puso unas gafas de sol, se lamento de no haber tenido esa idea antes, Sakura estiro los dedos que casi ya no los podía ni mover de tanto sostener en control y apretar los botones.

—Vamos no me pueden abandonar ahora. —le hablo a sus dedos.

Abrió y cerró los puños varias veces y se puso de pie, dio varias vueltas en la habitación para estiras los músculos, e incluso hizo cinco minutos de ejercicio. Luego volvió al ataque.

A la mañana siguiente no sabía hasta que hora de la noche había estado jugando, pero cuando se tumbo en la cama le dolía todo el cuerpo, casi tuvo que arrastrarse hasta la cama.

.

.

—Sakura-chan ya ni me haces caso, ¿por qué no me dijiste que pediste tu vacaciones? —le reclamaba el rubio en la sala de la casa de los Haruno.

—Si te lo dije. —se defendió ella con terquedad.

—No, no me lo dijiste. —respondió él haciendo un puchero.

—¿No te lo dije? —pregunto dudosa, en verdad había perdido la noción del tiempo, si alguien le preguntaba a Sakura que día era hoy, no tendría ni idea.

Él murmuro en tono lastimero —me tienes abandonado Sakura-chan, ya ni me quieres.

Y era irónico porque así se había sentido Sakura todos los días que él paso encerrado sin casi verse, era justicia divina, una cucharada de su propia medicina, aunque Sakura no lo estaba haciendo adrede, ella simplemente había encontrado algo muy genial en que entretenerse.

Sakura se sintió mal al ver el gesto tan tristísimo que tenía el rubio en su rostro, —lo siento Naruto, —se disculpo con sinceridad, lo abrazo y apoyo la cabeza en el pecho del rubio, —y claro que te quiero.

Ese día Sakura había tenido que contener las ganas inmensas de seguir jugando, es que tenía un videojuego nuevo y apenas lo estaba aprendiendo jugar, la pelirosa paso todo el día junto a Naruto, pasearon por la ladea y comieron en el Ichiraku.

El jinchuriki ya no sentía esa necesidad por jugar con la consola, y pensó que Sakura volvería a la normalidad, pero de nada sirvió tanta conversación, los demás días ella continúo quedándose encerrada en su habitación.

**.**

**.**

Era jueves a medio día cuando Naruto fue a casa de Sakura, Mebuki lo recibió algo nerviosa.

—Esta rendida, le puse algo en la comida y ni lo noto. —le informo hablándole en voz baja. —hazlo rápido.

Naruto entro como un vil ladrón a la habitación de su novia y desconecto la consola, antes de salir del cuarto la vio dormida, y murmuro.

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, pero este roba novia no me apartara de ti.

**.**

Una hora después, en alguna parte del bosque se escuchaba el sonido de una pala cavando un hoyo, Naruto arrojo el objeto y lo contemplo un momento, una parte de él no quería deshacerse de aquel aparto maldito, consumidor de tiempo y de vidas, era como si le suplicara que no lo enterrase, que lo llevara con él.

Frunció el ceño contemplando y gruño entre dientes —no me mires así, no me vas a convencer, si te dejo vivo me quitaras a Sakura-chan, es cuestión de supervivencia.

Menos mal no estaba solo, porque si alguien lo escuchaba hablándole a un objeto pensaría que estaba loco.

—Pasamos ratos agradables, pero me traicionaste, por tu culpa Sakura-chan no me hace caso.

.  
.

.

Cuando Haruno despertó como a las cuatro de la tarde, se sorprendió de haber dormido tantas horas en el día, ella no acostumbraba a dormir de día. Estiro sus extremidades retorciéndose en la cama, al igual que los anteriores once días vio la consola allí conectada al televisor, se sentó en la cama y prendió la Tv. Presionó el botón para visualizar la presentación del PlayStation y lo que no vio la extraño.

—¿Qué demonios? —Murmuro viendo la pantalla negra, tratando de mantener la calma, reviso todos los cables, pero seguía igual, estaba muerto, no alumbraba ninguna lucecita, —oh dios. —estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico. —cálmate Sakura, cálmate.

Lo desconecto y fue a probarlo en el televisor de la sala, pero el resultado fue el mismo. —oh, dios, ¿qué le voy a decir a Naruto?

Después de haber revisado varias veces los cables, tuvo que aceptar que de tanto jugar había quedado el PlayStation, sintiéndose terrible por tener que decirle eso a su novio guardo el play en la caja y en la noche fue a llevárselo.

—Lo siento Naruto, —hizo una pausa apenada, —creo que lo dejaba tanto tiempo encendido que se quemo.

Naruto extrañamente no se quejo nada, paso un brazo sobre los hombros de la pelirosa y le respondió.

—Descuida Sakura-chan, a mi ya no me interesaba esa cosa, ¿quieres salir a pasear?. —Ella asintió aun sorprendida de que él fuese tan compresivo, —espera aquí, tengo algo que no te he dado.

Naruto entro al cuarto y salió con un oso grande de peluche, —¡feliz cumpleaños Sakura-chan!, con todo el ajetreo de estos días, no vi un momento oportuno para dártelo, es que hablaba contigo y ni caso me hacías.

—Cállate, —murmuro abochornada, le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla —no me hagas sentir peor, además tu también me hiciste lo mismo.

Naruto rió un poco —no te sientas mal, quedara para la historia, una anécdota que les contaremos a nuestros hijos.

—¡Naruto! —Comenzó ella ruborizada, —¡a nadie le dirás que se quemo por culpa mía o te quedaras sin tus colgantes!

Miro amenazante la entrepierna del rubio y el ninja dejo de reír en el acto, trago grueso y la convención de salir rápido de allí.

Horas atrás en el bosque Naruto había pensado que desaparecer el PlayStation lo metería en un problema mayor con su novia, lo que hizo fue desarmarlo y sacarle varias piezas para que dejara de funcionar, y lo regreso a casa de Sakura como si tal cual no hubiera pasado nada.

Naruto no era tan tonto como muchos pensaban.

.

.

.

* * *

N/A: Aquí termino este Two-shot dedicado al cumpleaños de Sakura, espero haberles entretenido un poco la tarde y me digan que les pareció, a estos dos me los puedo imaginar fácilmente en cualquier situación, XD


End file.
